


Loves Me Not

by Roawyn_Oak



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, F/M, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roawyn_Oak/pseuds/Roawyn_Oak
Summary: It was a Tuesday like any other until it's not anymore.(Why can't I tag bisexual Gundham tanaka wtf thus is bullshit. Also, i wrote this in a lyft on the way to work so its kind of short but i might add more if i feel like it idk dont hold ur breath)
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 17





	Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put non-established tags on this but it didn't work so. Kazuichi's binder does cause him serious issue a couple of times in thia story, and has to be cut off of him, but i didn't go into detail as far as any specific body parts. I just wanted to let people know that that comes up just in case tho.

It’s a normal Tuesday morning when it happens. They’re sitting in homeroom, and Chiaki gave everyone the order to sit when Kazuichi beings to cough. Its not overly loud or ostentatious in the beginning, so it goes ignored by the class as Yukizome-sensei begins the lesson. His coughing peters off and everyone continues as normal.

Until five minutes later when Kazuichi starts to cough again, much more violently this time. Yukizome stops teaching and asks if he needs to go to the infirmary. Kazuichi, in between coughs that are starting to sound less harsh, says he’s fine, that there was just something in his throat, and apologizes for interrupting.

Ten more minutes pass before Kazuichi suddenly hacks into his hand, startling everyone. The class turns to look at him, two students in particular becoming very concerned. Kazuichi is staring at his hand with shock and horror, his face pale. Then he starts another coughing fit, and people begin to move quickly. Mikan rushes to Kazuichi's side as well as Chiaki. It makes sense, Mikan being the nurse's aide and Chiaki being class president. Yukizome also moves to help him, but is blocked when Sonia and Gundham join the other two in crowding around Kazuichi. Gundham and Sonia are demanding to know what’s wrong as Mikan offers to escort Kazuichi to the infirmary and Chiaki tries to settle the chaos while helping the boy breath. 

“I’m okay– I'm fine, damnit…” Kazuichi insists while still trying to dislodge the thing blocking his air flow. Neither Gundham nor Sonia stopped their barrage of concern, irritating Kazuichi to the point of exploding. He stands up quickly, slamming his hands down on his desk. The coughing has subsided for a moment, though he can feel the burn of another fit as phlegm and other things forces its way up his wind pipe.

“I SAID I’M FINE, GODDAMMIT!” Kazuichi yells, shocking everyone into silence. Then he lets out a wheeze and coughs so hard his classmates are sure he broke a rib, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

“Nekomaru, carry Kazuichi to the infirmary please. Mikan, you go to. Chiaki, please go to the principal’s office and inform him we need an ambulance and to contact Kazuichi’s parents or guardians. Everyone else sit down, now!” Yukizome says firmly and everyone goes to follow her orders, except for Gundham and Sonia.

They stay where they stood, staring baffled at what Kazuichi had coughed up. Everyone had seen it, but no one knew what to say, so instead they took their seats or left the classroom and let the other two do as they wanted.

For you see, amidst blood and mucous and spit were two flowers. One a white primrose and the other a sunflower. The primrose was kind of obvious, being the national flower of Novoselic and Sonia's favorite. The sunflower, however, took some thinking to understand. Sunflowers produce sunflower seeds, which were a favorite snack of the Dark Devas, and thus sunflowers are Gundham’s favorite flower. The one who had figured that out first, when the class had discussed what they wanted to plant in the school garden, was Kazuichi.

All this to say, Kazuichi had been choking on the favorite flowers of Sonia and Gundham, and the only reason he would do something like that is if he had—

“Hanahaki disease…” Gundham said with horror as he continued to stare at the proof of his claim.

“Hanahaki…? What is that, I’ve never heard of it?” Sonia asks, confused and worried about her friend. That worry increased as he boyfriend’s normally pale face grew ashen and tears fell from his eyes.

“Hanahaki disease is an illness only found here in Japan…it is caused by a type of mutated pollen. The pollen itself is not dangerous but when it enters a body with high levels of oxytocin– also known as the love hormone– and a low level of serotonin, it begins to, well, grow.” Yukizome explains sadly. 

“What do you mean, grow?!” Sonia yelps, alarmed. 

“Exactly what I said, miss Nevermind. The pollen finds a suitable habitat within the lungs of the person affected and grows until it completely takes over the lungs and heart. As for the types of flowers that grow, it’s unclear why they favorite flower of the infected's love interest grows, but it’s a running theory that because the infected spends a lot of time with that person, the pollen of their flower mixes into the mutated pollen." Yukizome continues, her voice becoming distant and clinical in her explanation. 

“B-but surely there is a cure! There must be!” Sonia insists as tears flow freely down her cheeks.

“There are only two solutions.” Gundham speaks up finally, though he has his face buried in his scarf as his hamsters nuzzle him sadly. “Either his feelings are returned, causing a flood of serotonin that kills off the plants enough to have them removed, or a surgery that removes the part of his brain that produces oxytocin, as well as his romantic interests…”

Silence falls over the class again as this is said, because the first option isn’t really viable. Sonia and Gundham are dating each other, and even if they broke up Kazuichi is in love with both of them so it wouldn’t fix his ailment if only one of them returned his feelings.

“A threesome!” yelled Teruteru with a huge smile. Everyone gives him a confused look before Fuyuhiko groans.

“Jesus Christ, dude. They can’t just fuck this problem away, if they don’t return his feelings. Also, stop being such a goddamn pervert, asshole.” He growls, and the rest of the class admonishes Teruteru for his blasé attitude, except for Sonia and Gundham.

Those two are staring at each other with red cheeks and wide eyes as a silent conversation takes place between them.

“Do you—?” Gundham starts.

“Would you—?” Sonia speaks at the same time. A realization is had before they both cry out their intentions of seeing Kazuichi and running out of the classroom in a frenzy.

They burst into the infirmary to see something almost as shocking as Kazuichi’s Hanahaki disease. There, on one of the beds, sat Kazuichi being scolded by Mikan. His overalls are open and hanging from his waist, leaving his chest exposed, as well as the binder currently being cut off of him.

Kazuichi and Mikan look to see what the ruckus is, shocked. When they see who’s standing before them, Kazuichi goes dead white and Mikan begins to stutter and flap her arms demanding they leave. Nekomaru stands from where he’d been sitting with his back turned to the other two, ready to escort Gundham and Sonia out. He’s not fast enough though, as they dart into the room and over to Kazuichi, wrapping their arms around him.

“Kazuichi, my darling dark prince, please here the truth in my decree when I say I love you too.” Gundham says, and Kazuichi thinks he hears lightning crack in the background. 

“I, as well, am in love with you, I swear it on my family name!” Sonia declares regally and Kazuichi is star struck.

“W-what…?” is all he can manage to get out before everything catches up with him. “B-but— but you saw– that I'm– and you— you two are dating and– and why— why would you ever have any interest in such a worthless freak like me?!” he stutters and cries, and he really needs to get this binder off soon, but that is the last thing on his mind right now!

“Never speak such vile lies again, lest the gods smite you for such blasphemy! You are a treasure of which we would be honored to keep, and cherish!” Gundham yells and- yup, that was definitely lighting on this beautiful, cloudless day.

“Of course, you’re not any if those terrible things, and of course we love you! You've been our best friend for almost two years! We just– I don’t believe either of us knew how to bring up our feelings to the other, especially when we had no idea of your own feelings. Still, I should have said something, and most certainly would have if I had known—!” Sonia cried fervently alongside her boyfriend. Kazuichi felt lightheaded.

Like, really lightheaded.

“Yo, Mikan, can you hurry up and get this thing off of ne?” he wheezes and the girl jumps.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” she cries out before cutting through the fabric and giving Kazuichi room to catch his breath.

“Thanks, now, could you two leave us alone…I think we need to talk…” Kazuichi says as blood rushes to his cheeks. Nekomaru and Mikan nod and head back to homeroom.

“So…you guys weren’t just, ya know, saying all that stuff to make me feel better right? Cuz, I mean, I don’t mind getting the surgery. Apparently, the brain matter they remove grows back…eventually…so—” Kazuichi begins to say sheepishly but Sonia cuts him off as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“Don’t you dare! I can only speak for myself, but over the years I’ve come to love you just as much as Gundham and I have no interest in throwing those feelings away!” she says with a determined look in her eyes. Gundham sits on the cot and pulls Kazuichi- who is holding Sonia, still- onto his own lap. Holy shit, this guy is strong. Kazuichi turns a darker shade if res as he thinks on that fact.

“I conquer, dearest, you are the missing piece to our unholy ritual and thus are necessary to complete the summons.” He explains and Kazuichi doesn’t really get it, but he’s pretty sure that’s a confession so he’ll take it.

“Even though…I’m, ya know…not really a guy?” he asks, just to be sure. He feels bile roll in his stomach, but at least the vines and flowers have stopped trying to force their way out of his mouth. Kazuichi isn’t sure if that’s due to the medicine Mikan gave him or Gundham and Sonia’s confession, maybe both? Who knows, still, he’s grateful.

“You are just as male as you were before we entered.” Gundham says definitively, and it eases the nausea Kazuichi feels.

“You always have been, and always will be. Regardless of your body, that fact has never and will never change.” Sonia agrees and Kazuichi can feel tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. He buries his face into Sonia’s neck, grabbing Gundham’s hands where their wrapped around her waist.

“Thanks, guys. I– I love you.” He sobs out, and feels Sonia’s hand run through his hair as Gundham squeezes them tighter.

“We love you, too.” They both say, and Kazuichi feels the tightness in his chest ease even further.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want u guys to know that Kazuichi calling himself a 'worthless freak' is bc of his dad's abuse and if i write more of this that will cime into play so, ya know...be ready for that maybe


End file.
